Joyeux anniversaire Masaomi !
by yuki1706
Summary: Ema rentre des cours, fatiguée et Kaname va lui apprendre que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Masaomi ! Ema décide alors, avec l'aide de tous les frères, d'organiser une fête qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier ! Cette fête sera elle aussi l'occasion pour Ema de révéler ses sentiments à Masaomi ? Humour et romance au rendez vous One shot plutôt long


Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien, écoutez moi ça va je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec une longue, très longue histoire basé sur l'animé Brothers Conflict ! C'est un animé que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ( notamment à cause des 13 frères beaux gosses dedans on va pas se le cacher hein xD ) Cependant j'aime le personnage d'Ema mais dans l'animé en dirait tout simplement un bout de viande que tout le monde veut et elle, elle reste passive et accepte tout sans rien dire ou faire de choix ! à travers mon histoire j'ai donc voulu changé son comportement et c'est ce que j'ai fait ^^ Pour situer un peu, l'histoire se passe dans la saison 2 donc Ema à 20 ans et Masaomi fête ses 34 ans ! Il y aura de la romance hein bien entendu et donc vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, avec Masaomi ^^

Des 13 frères, Masaomi est vraiment mon préféré bien que ce soit le plus âgé je le trouve vraiment trop craquant ! Il est calme et prends soin de tout le monde bref je l'adore ^^ ( mode fan girl activé )

Je voulais donc que Ema finisse avec lui dans mon histoire mais j'apprécie aussi d'autre couple tel que le Ema x Yusuke ou encore le Ema x Natsume ;)

Voila j'en ai fini avec mon pavé, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en aurez pensé, si vous l'avez aimé, si il y a des fautes ou des choses qui ne vous ont pas plus j'accepte tout, la critique me permet de m'améliorer ! Sur ce une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Zoubi :3

* * *

 **Joyeux anniversaire Masaomi !**

 **PDV Narrateur**

 **Vendredi 23 avril 2013**

 **Université Meiji, il est 17h30**

La cloche sonna et Ema rangea ses affaires précipitamment avant de quitter la salle tout aussi rapidement . Un affreux mal de tête l'embêtait depuis quelques heures et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer à la maison .

Après une vingtaine de minutes passée dans les transports et une dizaine à pied, elle était enfin rentrée . Elle se rendit au 5ème étage, lieu de vie pour elle et tout ses frères . Elle se déchaussa et se rua sur le canapé en laissant échapper un soupir fatigué, qui entendu par quelqu'un d'autre ferait plutôt penser au cri d'un animal bizarre .

- _J'espère que ce foutu mal de tête va passer..._ Pensa Ema, en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains .

-Oh Imouto-chan est déjà la ? Salua Kaname, en descendant l'escalier provenant de l'ascenseur .

-Oui je viens d'arriver, Kaname-nii . Répondit Ema, en relevant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant .

Kaname s'installa sur le canapé, au coté de sa sœur et s'apprêta à engager la conversation mais il s'arrêta quand il vu l'extrême pâleur de son visage .

-Tu vas bien, Imouto-chan ? S'inquiéta t'il, en fronçant les sourcils

-Ça va, j'ai un peu mal au crane mais ça devrait passer . Rassura t'elle, avec un sourire forcé .

Kaname la connaissait bien . Il ne crut pas à ce sourire, elle avait mal et comme d'habitude, elle cachait sa douleur . Il partit chercher, dans la salle de bain, une trousse de soins que Masaomi avait conçue pour les malades et les blessés quand il n'était pas à la maison . Il rejoignit Ema dans le salon et ouvrit la boite sur la table basse .

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il a pensé à tout . Remarqua il, en regardant le contenu .

- _En effet, il y a des bandages, un antiseptique, des compresses, des pansements, des gants en latex, des antidouleurs, des anti-spasmodiques et j'en passe ! Il est décidément très prévenant..._ Songea Ema, avec étonnement mais après tout il était médecin enfin pédiatre pour être plus précis .

-Masaomi est incroyable ! Souffla t'elle, visiblement admirative avant d'avaler un cachet pour ses douleurs à la tête .

Kaname approuva avec un petit rire mais ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux . Il aimait encore Ema même si celle ci l'avait déjà repoussé plusieurs fois par le passé .

-D'ailleurs, c'est l'anniversaire de L'incroyable Masaomi demain . Annonça Kaname, en accentuant les mots Incroyable et Masaomi .

-Demain ? Vraiment ? Mais il faudrait organiser quelque chose ! Une fête par exemple ! S'exclama t'elle avec joie, en ne relevant pas l'ironie dans sa phrase .

-Eh bien pourquoi pas . Après tout c'est l'aîné et en plus il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le lui fête avec quelque chose de spécial . Approuva Kaname, en fixant Ema avec son légendaire sourire enjôleur .

-Faisons ça alors ! Ajouta t'elle, excitée comme une enfant à qui on aurait offert une barbe à papa .

 **Le soir, au dîner .**

Toute la famille était attablée . Enfin, presque. Il manquait trois frères à la table . Futo avait un concert important, Louis était, ce soir, le coiffeur en chef des mannequins pour le défilé à Tokyo d'une grande marque et enfin Masaomi était de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit, il ne rentrerait que le lendemain matin .

-J'ai... une demande à vous faire . Déclara Ema, d'une voix hésitante .

Elle attira l'attention de tout le monde . Ils levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes et tournèrent leurs regards vers elle, prêts à l'écouter .

-Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Masaomi et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser une fête pour le célébrer ! Qu'en pensez vous ? S'enquit t'elle avec un air enjoué

Le silence se fut pendant quelques minutes, les frères échangèrent des regards surpris et étonnés . Ema regretta alors d'avoir dit une bêtise ou de s'être mal exprimée...

 **-** Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Tsubaki en brisant le silence qui s'était installé .

-En effet, c'est une bonne idée . Ajouta Azusa en hochant la tête .

-Une fête pour Masa-nii ! C'est super cool ! S'exclama Wataru en sautant partout

-Hm... Ouais c'est pas mal ! Rajoutèrent Subaru et Yusuke, le rouge aux joues .

-Je préviendrais les absents pour demain, enfin sauf Masaomi bien sur . Conclua Ukyo en allant chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine .

-Contente que l'idée vous plaise autant ! S'exclama Ema avec un grand sourire .

Après le repas, ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé et Ema tenait un bloc-notes pour marquer les idées concernant la fête qui aurait lieu demain .

-Tout d'abord, répartissons nous les taches ! Commanda t'elle, en brandissant son stylo . Tous lui jetèrent un regard attendri, elle était si mignonne quand elle faisait son petit chef !

Une bonne heure plus tard, à cause des querelles entre Tsubaki qui voulait aller faire les courses pour la fête d'anniversaire et Subaru qui voulait lui aussi les faire car ils seraient accompagnés d'Ema, les taches étaient enfin réparties !

Ema allait donc faire les courses avec Tsubaki et Azusa au grand dam de Subaru . Ukyo et Wataru iront chercher les décorations et s'occuperont du gâteau avec l'aide d'Ema . Yusuke et Futo mettront en place la décoration dans le salon . Kaname et Iori allaient faire les magasins pour les cadeaux . Natsume et Subaru tiendront Masaomi éloigné de la maison jusqu'au soir et enfin Louis sera l'habilleur de la soirée et pour Ema le maquilleur et le coiffeur, en plus .

-Je sens que cette soirée va être mémorable ! Lança Ema, tout en s'étirant après s'être levée du canapé .

Il se faisait tard, aux alentours de minuit et Ema décida d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain . Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et rejoignit Juli, qui dormait déjà dans sa chambre .

- _J'espère que Masaomi appréciera la fête surprise demain ! Cette fête serait aussi l'occasion pour moi de me rapprocher de lui... Raah voyons Ema n'importe quoi ! Il ne s'intéressait jamais à une fille plus jeune que lui et de surcroît à une fille qui est sa sœur !_

Sur ces douces pensées, Ema plongea dans le pays des rêves...

 **Le lendemain matin, 9h15**

Ema ouvrit les yeux lentement, aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour ! Elle poussa sa couette et s'étira dans tout les sens . Une fois bien réveillée, elle rassembla quelques affaires et partit prendre un bain .

Le bain rempli, Ema rajouta une bombe de bain qui teinta l'eau comme la galaxie . Elle entra dedans et ferma les yeux pour se détendre au maximum mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser activement .

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau pour Masaomi... Je m'en voudrais un peu si je ne lui offre rien, lui qui m'a toujours offert de merveilleux présents... Peut être que l'idée me viendra un peu plus tard . J'espère seulement ne pas le décevoir !_

Après une trentaine de minutes passées dans le bain, elle sortit . Elle s'habilla et rejoignit les lèves tôt dans le salon .

-Ukyo-nii, bonjour ! Salua elle en rentrant dans la cuisine .

-Oh bonjour ! Tu tombes à pic, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le petit déjeuner . Déclara t'il, en donnant un tablier à Ema .

-Tu peux couper les bananes en morceaux et ajouter les fraises, les framboises, le yaourt et le lait pour les smoothies . Poursuit il, en sortant les verres .

-Au fait j'ai prévenu mère pour la fête mais elle ne pourra malheureusement pas y assister, cependant elle a fait un message vidéo pour lui, Hikaru ne pourra pas être présent non plus il est à l'étranger . D'ailleurs pour Masaomi-niisan, Natsume et Subaru l'emmènent dans un onsen cet après midi . De quoi le tenir éloigné jusqu'au soir . Informa Ukyo, en remontant d'un geste ses lunettes glissantes .

-Oh dommage pour Maman Miwa... Mais je suppose qu'elle doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de très important à faire .

-En effet, Mère semble toujours très occupée . Bon allez ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons un petit déjeuner à préparer ! Déclara t'il en se concentrant sur la préparation .

Ema hocha le tête et se mit au travail . En une dizaine de minutes, les smoothies étaient faits et chacun des verres portait une petit étiquette avec le prénom d'un des frères .

Ukyo posa les crêpes et les smoothies sur la table et certains sûrement alléchés par l'odeur, se réveillèrent et descendirent .

 **Pendant le déjeuner, 10h**

La plupart des frères n'étaient pas encore réveillés . A table ne se trouvaient que Yusuke, Wataru et les jumeaux .

\- 'lut . Lança Yusuke, entre deux bâillements

-Bon matin Onee-san ! S'exclama Wataru joyeusement

-Yoo ! Fit Tsubaki avec un signe de la main .

Azusa n'offrit qu'un petit sourire, il ne semblait pas avoir bien dormi . Tout le monde déjeuna dans la bonne humeur et la matinée passa rapidement .

 **Début d'après midi, 14h**

-Je lance l'opération fête surprise pour Masaomi ouverte ! S'écria Ema en tapant dans ses mains, comme pour un signal de départ de course

Chaque duo ou trio quitta rapidement la résidence, leurs objectifs en vue .

-Eh bien allons y ! Ajouta t'elle, avec un sourire en se tournant vers Tsubaki et Azusa . L'un hocha la tête vivement quand l'autre acquiesça faiblement .

Les jumeaux et Ema se rendirent au centre ville, dans un grand supermarché pour être sur de trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin . Une fois dedans, ils séparèrent la liste de courses en trois et se dispersèrent dans les rayons .

 **Du coté de Subaru, Natsume et Masaomi, au Onsen**

-Dis donc, je suis vraiment gaté pour mon anniversaire ! Déclara Masaomi en jetant un regard à ses deux frères .

-On peut dire que oui ! Répondit Natsume en posant ses avants bras sur le bord du bassin .

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement sans faire attention au temps car ils avaient privatisé le Onsen mais Masaomi jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte :

-Il est déjà 17h ! Il se serait temps de rentrer non ? S'exclama t'il en écarquillant les yeux

-Eh bien, euh non... C'est pas possible ! Hésita Subaru en rougissant

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que... Parce que-

-Des espions te recherchent et on doit te protéger, c'est pour ça qu'on est la ! Ajouta Natsume en espérant sauver la situation .

-Des...Espions ? D'où sors tu une ânerie pareille ? Demanda Masaomi avec un air dépassé

-Tu dois rester la c'est vrai . Si tu pointes ton nez dehors, ils te tueront ! Informa Subaru en essayant de prendre un air sérieux alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de son grand frère .

-Bon je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux mais si vous insistez on reste encore une heure et pas une de plus ! Commanda Masaomi en poussant un soupir d'exaspération

-Oui, oui ! Firent en même temps Natsume et Subaru, soulagés .

Par chance ils avaient réussi à retenir Masaomi . Ils espéraient que du coté des autres, tout se passait bien et se mettait en place pour la fête .

 **A la résidence, il est 17h30**

Tout le monde était à la maison . Chacun commença donc à s'atteler à sa tache . Ukyo, Ema et Wataru se vêtirent d'un tablier et entamèrent la préparation du gâteau d'anniversaire . Iori et Kaname étaient en train d'emballer les cadeaux et Louis commençaient à trier les costumes qu'ils avaient avec l'aide d'Azusa et Tsubaki . Futo et Yusuke déballait les décorations et commençaient à les disposer dans le salon quand une dispute entre les deux éclata

-Je te dit que la banderole irait mieux ici ! S'écria Yusuke en pointant du doigt le mur au dessus de la porte fenêtre .

-Et moi je te dit qu'elle irait mieux ici ! Protesta Futo en montrant le mur opposé

-Tu veux qu'on se batte ?! Ajouta Yusuke en se rapprochant de son frère, la banderole dans les mains

-Et voilà nos chers petits décorateurs d'intérieur qui se disputent, si ce n'est pas mignon ! Se moqua Kaname en stoppant la bagarre naissante .

-Kana-nii ! Riposta Yusuke, en devenant presque aussi rouge que la couleur de ses cheveux .

-Hm, si il écoutait aussi... Dit Futo, la mine boudeuse .

Kaname prit finalement la banderole et l'accrocha a un endroit complètement différent de l'idée de ses jeunes frères . Il retourna aider Iori à emballer les cadeaux, un sourire vainqueur sur son visage et Yusuke et Futo le fixèrent avec admiration, il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait !

Ema s'était contenté de rire à la scène . _Vivre avec 13 frères, c'est si amusant ! Je suis tellement contente de vivre ici, avec eux... Je n'échangerai de vie pour rien au monde !_

Tous étaient attelés dans leurs travail quand Ema les surpris en poussant un cri de surprise :

-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Iori en fixant Ema

-J'ai reçu un message de Natsume ! La ils vont prendre la route, ils seront la dans une heure et demi ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! S'exclama t'elle, en s'empressant de finaliser le glaçage du gâteau avec Ukyo .

Ils hochèrent la tête et la plupart allèrent se préparer et se coiffer . Futo et Yusuke finirent de dresser la grande table et partirent s'habiller dans leurs chambres respectives, Ukyo rassura Ema en lui disant qu'il finirait le gâteau pour qu'elle puisse se préparer tranquillement . Elle le remercia et se rua dans sa chambre, le temps pressait !

Elle ouvrit son armoire et fouilla longtemps avant de trouver sa robe pour ce soir . Elle la posa délicatement sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer . C'était un cadeau de Maman Miwa pour son entrée à l'université . La robe était courte et de couleur rose poudré, le dos était découvert, le bustier avait de la fine dentelle et elle était faite en satin . C'était une robe qu'elle avait crée exprès pour Ema .

Ema retira ses vêtements et enfila doucement la robe avant de mettre les bijoux qui allaient avec la robe, eux aussi offerts par Maman Miwa . Des boucles d'oreilles en perle de culture et une magnifique parure, elle aussi en perle .

Ema se regardait dans le miroir, se tournant pour admirer sa tenue sous tout les angles comme quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, elle sursauta ne s'y attendant pas mais partit ouvrir tout de même .

-Oh Louis ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda elle avec un joli sourire

-J'aimerais bien te coiffer et te maquiller pour ce soir, si tu le souhaites . Répondit Louis d'une voix douce .

-Bien sur, j'adorerais ! S'exclama Ema, avec un hochement de tête .

Il lui fit signe de la suivre et il l'a conduisit dans une salle juste à coté de sa chambre, consacrée à ses créations . Il la fit s'asseoir et commença à toucher ses cheveux pour déterminer la coiffure qu'il lui irait le mieux . Il opta finalement pour un chignon flou tressé qu'il fit tenir avec un bon coup de laque .

-Je vais passer au maquillage, je te ne laisserai regarder que quand j'aurais fini d'accord ?

-D'accord, pas de soucis .

Louis prit tout d'abord une palette de fards à paupières et fit un dégradé de rose sur ses yeux avant d'appliquer du mascara et pour la touche finale, il mit un gloss brillant sur ses lèvres . C'était un maquillage plutôt sobre mais qui lui correspondait parfaitement .

Il retourna son siège en face du miroir et Ema resta muette . Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, Louis l'avait tellement embellie ! _Mon dieu, Louis a un fait miracle je me sens si confiante et belle ! J'espère plaire à Masaomi comme ça..._

 _-_ Merci infiniment Louis !

 _-_ Tu es ravissante Chii . Complimenta il avec un clin d'œil .

-Tu l'es aussi, dans ce costume . Fit Ema, retournant le compliment .

Ema était fin prête et se décida à descendre en bas . Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait elle voyait que tout le monde était dans le salon et qu'ils semblaient l'attendre .

Quand la plupart tournèrent la tête vers elle, ils furent littéralement subjugués . Pour certains c'était un ange, pour d'autre une princesse tellement elle était magnifique !

-Tu es toute en beauté ce soir . Déclara Natsume en s'approchant d'Ema avec un sourire

-Merci beaucoup ! Répondit simplement Ema .

-Ils arrivent, éteignez les lumières et cachez vous ! S'exclama Yusuke en se ruant sur les lumières .

Tout le monde trouva une cachette plus ou moins bien . Ema, elle, était sous la table avec Wataru . Personne ne faisait de bruit et elle entendit des pas pressés venant d'en haut .

-C'est éteins, il n'y a personne ? Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles .

-Descendons voir, Masa-nii . Déclara une autre voix qu'Ema reconnut comme celle de Subaru .

Ema entendit les pas se rapprocher . Ils allumèrent la lumière et c'était le signal pour sortir .

-Joyeux anniversaire Masaomi-niisan ! S'écrièrent tout ceux qui étaient cachés précédemment .

Masaomi resta bloqué sur place, la bouche en forme de O . Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une surprise d'une telle ampleur pour son anniversaire !

-Mais..Mais quand avez vous ? Demanda il en bégayant .

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça . Maintenant profite de la fête, tu la dois a Imouto-chan . Expliqua Kaname avec un clin d'œil .

Il se retourna vers Ema qui était derrière, elle semblait assez gênée mais heureuse en même temps . Il s'approcha alors d'elle, bien décidé à la remercier .

 _Oh mon dieu ! Il vient, il arrive ! Ok Ema ne stresse pas, ce n'est rien . Sois normale allez inspire...expire_!

De tous les frères . Masaomi était de loin celui qu'elle aimait le plus mais pas dans le sens fraternel, elle l'aimait, elle le voulait et le désirait . Elle n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme un frère, bien qu'il soit l'aîné et donc qu'il avait presque le double de son age... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant et mignon, il avait aussi un petit coté immature qui faisait terriblement craquer Ema . De toute évidence, elle avait un faible pour les hommes plus âgés qu'elle . En sa présence, elle devenait timide et elle était à peu près sure que son visage virait au rouge vif . Elle était vraiment attirée par lui .

-Ema, je tiens à te remercier . Tu as organisé tout ça pour moi je.. ça me touche vraiment tu sais . Dévoila t'il en se frottant la nuque .

-Mais ce n'est rien . Tu fais tellement de choses pour nous et quoi qu'il arrive tu es toujours la . De plus il me semble que nous n'avons jamais fêté ton anniversaire convenablement alors... Voila . Déclara elle en rougissant légèrement .

-Merci beaucoup Ema . Ajouta il, avec un large sourire .

Ema resta captivée un moment par ce sourire . Elle aurait voulu avoir un appareil photo et en prendre un cliché immédiatement . Son sourire était rayonnant, lumineux et ses yeux... Ils brillaient ! Il semblait vraiment ému .

 _Si il me sourit encore comme ça, je crois vraiment que je vais m'évanouir... Il est si beau !_

Ema sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit Masaomi s'éloigner . Elle se dirigea alors vers la table, garnie de gâteaux apéritifs, de boissons alcoolisées et autres plats froids . Ema n'avait jamais bu et elle ne souhaitait pas le faire mais elle se dit qu'il serait temps un jour qu'elle goutte et ce jour était arrivé .

Elle se servit un verre de rhum-coco dilué avec du jus d'orange et l'avala d'une traite .

 _Hm ça a plutôt bon goût mais c'est un peu fort . C'est une expérience à faire, je suppose . Si je goûtais à d'autre choses tiens !_

Du coté des autres, la fête battait son plein ! Futo avait mis de la musique, bizarrement pas la sienne cette fois, Yusuke parlait avec Tsubaki et Azusa, Wataru avaient poussé Ukyo et Masaomi à danser ! Ce fut plutôt drôle à voir . Iori et Louis regardaient la scène avec amusement tandis que Kaname filmait en riant gaiement

Plusieurs heures passèrent rapidement et c'était déjà le moment de manger le gâteau et d'ouvrir les cadeaux . Masaomi, en vrai roi pour la soirée s'assit en bout de table . Ukyo, Ema et Wataru avaient préparé son gâteau préféré, un gâteau au chocolat meringué avec de la chantilly à coté . Il était ravi !

Après avoir dégusté ou dévoré pour certains, Masaomi ouvrit ses cadeaux .

Il reçut un peignoir brodé avec son nom dessus de la part de Ukyo, un yukata de la part de Kaname, des soquettes par Yusuke avec des motifs de seringues, pansements et d'autres trucs qui faisaient penser aux médecins . Wataru lui offrit une peluche toute mignonne ou presque en forme d'organe, plutôt original comme cadeau . Futo avait pris deux billets pour assister à un match de baseball avec lui, Iori lui avait confectionné une couronne en lierre et les jumeaux l'avaient invité à doubler avec eux une partie des voix de leur prochain jeu vidéo !

Maintenant, il ne restait que le cadeau d'Ema . Ema s'avança doucement vers lui et sortit de derrière elle un superbe bouquet de 24 roses rouges, blanches et roses !

Ce cadeau était assez inattendu et Masaomi en fut visiblement troublé .

-J'espère que le bouquet te plaît... S'enquit Ema, en se tordant les mains et en regardant le sol qui avait l'air très intéressant à ce moment la .

Masaomi se leva et, semblant ignorer complètement la présence des autres à table, prit le menton d'Ema dans sa main douce mais puissante à la fois et le leva, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux .

-Il est magnifique et les couleurs sont juste sublimes . Je ne parle même pas du parfum qui s'en dégage, un pur bonheur . Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir, l'attention autant que le cadeau . Révéla t'il avec un regard pour Ema qui voulait tout dire . A travers ce regard, il lui transmettait sa reconnaissance mais aussi toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui attachait . Ema resta figée, son regard perdu dans les yeux chaleureux de Masaomi .

Les deux auraient pu restés comme ça longtemps si Tsubaki n'avait pas poussé un râle agacé avant d'entamer la conversation sur un sujet plutôt banal . Masaomi retira vivement sa main et s'excusa auprès d'Ema . Celle ci était encore hébétée et décida de sortir sur le balcon pour se changer les idées et penser calmement . Elle sentait que si elle restait à l'intérieur, elle aurait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à avouer encore...

-Je sors un peu m'aérer, il faut dire qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur .

-Ne vas pas attraper froid . Répondit Azusa, avec un regard attentionné .

Elle se contenta de sourire et sortit sur le balcon, les bras posés sur le bord en béton . Pensive, elle regardait les étoiles qui étaient présentes en grand nombre ce soir la dans le ciel .

 _Il faut que je me calme, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure mais il faut le dire, je n'étais pas prête mentalement lorsqu'il m'a pris le menton et m'a regardé aussi passionnément ! J'agis comme une gamine de 15 ans la ce n'est pas possible ... Bon sang, je me sens toute bizarre aussi comme si mes sentiments ou sensations étaient accentués ou au contraire atténuées..Je n'aurais pas du boire autant d'alcool tout à l'heure, j'en ressens les effets maintenant ! Si je serais restée, je crois que j'aurais littéralement croquer Masaomi et je lui aurais avouer tout ce que je ressens, je ne suis pas prête . Que faire si il me rejetait ? Qu'après il m'ignorerait totalement ? Je ne préfère pas y penser..._

Ema ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle était dehors mais elle n'avait pas froid ou du moins elle ne le ressentait juste pas . Elle se retourna seulement quand elle entendit la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir . C'était Masaomi qui venait la rejoindre dehors, son cœur rata un battement .

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es dehors, tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda il en se mettant à coté d'elle, dans la même position .

-Non ça va, le temps s'est un peu rafraîchi je le sens mais j'ai encore chaud alors... Déclara Ema en soufflant à la fin .

-Est ce que tu as bu ? Tes joues sont toutes rouges . Poursuivit Masaomi avec un regard inquisiteur .

Ema pris un peu de temps à répondre . Elle avait l'impression qu'il la gronderait comme le ferait un père à son enfant si elle répondait oui mais il en n'en fit rien .

-Eh bien oui .

-Je me souviens de la première fois ou j'ai bu de l'alcool . J'avais les joues aussi rouges que toi mais j'étais dans un état bien pire crois moi ! Expliqua il en riant à moitié alors qu'il se rappelait sûrement la scène dans sa tête .

-Au fait, tiens prends mon gilet même si tu ne ressens pas le froid, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade . Ajouta t'il, en enlevant son gilet brun épais pour le placer sur les épaules d'Ema .

Ema le remercia et enfila les manches pour se blottir dedans . Le gilet était si chaud, cette chaleur était réconfortante et l'odeur qui s'en émanait était enivrante et apaisante ; presque comme l'odeur des bébés, suave et laiteuse mais avec un je ne sais quoi de senteur sucrée qui rappelait les bonbons .

-Masaomi... Dit Ema d'une voix faible, en tournant la tête vers lui

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Questionna t'il après avoir entendu le son de sa voix

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important... Enfin non je n'y arriverais jamais alors autant te le montrer directement . Annonça Ema en approchant lentement son visage près du sien .

Lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme si il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver . Ema déposa un doux baiser sur les fines lèvres de Masaomi avant de se retirer . Il ne la laissa pas filer et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Ema se laissa tout simplement faire, ce moment elle l'attendait depuis longtemps ! Le baiser devint plus torride et leurs corps étaient maintenant collés alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, ils cédaient enfin à leur désir enfoui au plus profond d'eux mêmes . Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air et eux deux rougissaient au possible .

-Je t'aime tellement . Déclara Masaomi, en caressant la joue d'Ema avec une infime tendresse .

-J'ai tellement espérer que ce moment arrive . Je suis vraiment aux anges . Répondit elle en fermant les yeux au doux contact de sa main contre sa peau .

-Je suis comblé aussi . Désormais rien ne nous séparera . Poursuivit Masaomi en enlaçant Ema dans ses bras .

-Rien . Répéta elle, en enroulant ses bras autour de lui . Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher et lui aussi .

Le couple tout juste formé ne se doutait pas qu'ils avaient étés observés depuis le début, tous les frères étaient collés à la vitre, cachés à moitié derrière un rideau avec des yeux de fouines . Suite à cette scène, certains ne cachèrent pas leur déception tandis que d'autres immortalisaient plutôt la scène avec leurs téléphones...

Ema et Masaomi rentrèrent à l'intérieur et se firent charrier sur leur relation naissante mais au final chacun des frères, avec beaucoup de mal pour quelques un, était d'accord et heureux pour eux . Tant qu'Ema et leur grand frère étaient heureux ensemble, ils l'étaient aussi et c'était le principal .


End file.
